Ojos que no ven
by Chibi Rukia
Summary: Que tus ojos no vean lo que tienes delante no siempre trae tan malas consecuencias como todo el mundo cree. A veces incluso resultan más satisfactorias de lo que esperabas... NanaDoro


**N/A:** Rewroten! :3 Mismas indicativas que ha tenido siempre.

1). Este one-short se sitúa en el capítulo 94 del manga. Si no lo habéis leído, lo más seguro es que os perdáis un poco, pero bueno, espero que os guste de todos modos.

2). Se lo dedico a Lina-Chan :3

Bueno, una vez aclarado esto pos nada, os dejo que lo leáis

_**Disclaimer:** MÄR y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Noboyuki Anzai y esta es una actividad que realizo sin ánimo de lucro._

* * *

_**Ojos que no ven…**_

Era de noche. La luna brillaba y hacía una brisa agradable por los pasillos del castillo. Dorothy paseaba, demasiado pensativa y nerviosa con respecto a su cometido como para poder dormir. Muy segura afirmaba ella cumpliría lo que debía hacer, pero en el fondo sentía que le venía grande. A veces se preguntaba si Dianna no estaba jugando con ella, si había formado todo esto para acabar encontrándose cara a cara con ella.

Suspiró y siguió caminando lentamente, hasta que de pronto vio una pequeña figura sentada en el borde de la construcción, con los pies colgando hacia el vacío y la mirada fija en el inmenso cielo de color ébano. Se acercó lentamente y pudo comprobar que era la joven princesa de Lestava.

—¡Buenas noches, Snow! ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola? — Se colocó en una columna junto a ella, a su derecha, y permaneció sonriente mientras la miraba, pero al ver la cara seria de la niña, la imitó, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro—. ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Sabes, Dorothy? Yo… recuerdo cuando mi madre… Cuando Dianna era muy amable. — La bruja se quedó con la mirada perdida en la columna que tenía en frente—. He dado lo mejor de mí para volverme más fuerte, pero sé que será duro para mí enfrentarme a ella. A ti te sucede lo mismo, ¿verdad ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad? — El rostro de la hechicera se tensó, molesta por la insistencia de Snow.

—¡Argh! ¡Cállate! ¿Eres una princesa o no? — La niña no dijo nada, sólo la observó unos instantes, hasta que decidió hablar.

—Es una cosa extraña el que mi madre sea tu hermana, ¿verdad?

—¿Entonces deberías llamarme tía, Snow?

—¡Ni de broma! — dijo la pequeña, entre risas, haciendo sonreír a su amiga.

Ambas permanecieron mirando la inmensidad del cielo, sintiendo el fresco de la noche acariciándoles el rostro y removiéndoles el pelo. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Snow bostezó varias veces seguidas y se frotó los ojos.

—Bueno, Snow, creo que es hora de que te vayas a acostar. — Dorothy le puso las manos en los hombros con una sonrisa infantil y divertida, prácticamente levantándola del suelo.

—Es-está bien. Buenas noches, Dorothy.

La niña se despidió con un ligero movimiento de mano, mientras que la mayor lo hizo con mucho entusiasmo y riendo. Al desaparecer por una de las esquinas, el rostro de Dorothy volvió a mostrarse serio, y ocupó el lugar que Snow había dejado libre. Suspiró, algo apesadumbrada, y dirigió la vista hacia abajo, intentando pensar en otra cosa que no fuese su hermana. De pronto, una voz estridente que apareció de la nada, llamándola, lo consiguió por unos momentos.

—¡Dorothy!

Unos brazos intentaron rodearla, pero ella fue mucho más rápida y se apartó haciendo que la persona en cuestión perdiese el equilibrio y casi se despeñase. Hizo varias maniobras bastante poco ortodoxas para recuperar la estabilidad y acabó cayendo de culo. Dorothy se puso las manos en la boca, pero no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión del rubio durante y después del susto.

—¡Dorothy, eres mala. No hagas eso! Yo sólo quería abrazarte… — El muchacho puso una especie de pucheros y se sentó contra la columna de enfrente, cruzando las piernas y los brazos tras la cabeza.

—Lo siento, Nanashi, pero no estoy para tonterías.

—¿Le ocurre algo a mi Dorothy? — A pesar de haber pronunciado esas palabras, en cierto modo infantiles, Nanashi parecía bastante preocupado—. ¿Algo que tenga que ver con lo que has descubierto sobre tu hermana? — Ella frunció el ceño y le esquivó la mirada—. No debe de ser algo fácil el mentalizarte que tienes que asesinar a tu…

—¿Tú qué vas a saber de esto? — Dijo ella, con algo de ira contenida en la voz—. ¿Acaso tienes familia o alguien que consideres parte de ella?

—Bueno, no, pero…

—¡Pues no hables de cosas que no sabes! — Le miró, visiblemente alterada y enfadada, y él asintió con la cabeza y miró al horizonte.

—Lo siento — murmuró levemente —, sólo quería intentar animarte un poco.

—No necesito que nadie me anime, agracias. — Intentó que no viese cómo varias lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos.

—Es un tema demasiado delicado como para que lo lleves con tanta naturalidad y tan sola. Deberías dejar que te ayudásemos. Somos tus amigos, ¿no? — Se miraron el uno al otro, si bien Dorothy se había encargado de limpiar cualquier rastro de llanto en su rostro.

—Nanashi…

El momento mágico quedó roto cuando se percató de que le molestaba la banda roja que llevaba el ladrón, puesto que le cubría ambos ojos y no podía ver bien su expresión. Era un dato estúpido y sin importancia, pero no le gustaba no ver los ojos de la otra persona cuando mantenía una conversación, y más si era seria.

—¿Sí? Te has quedado muy callada. — Entonces la chica se acercó a él a cuatro patas y se quedó frente a él, mirándole con una cara extraña—. ¿Dorothy?

—No me gusta esta banda. — Le golpeó en la frente con el dedo índice—. Te ta pa los ojos y me molesta no vérselos a la persona con la que hablo. — El joven de Luberia se quedó sin habla unos instantes, y luego se echó a reír.

—¡Pero bueno! Con qué cosas raras me saltas. — La chica se cruzó de brazos y miró en otra dirección, algo sonrojada e indignada porque se lo hubiese tomado a broma—. Estás adorable con esa cara. — Por mucho que lo intentó, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa que hizo que Nanashi siguiese riéndose.

—¡Deja de reírte ya!

—Vale, vale, ya paro.

—Bien… — Se mostró muy satisfecha cuando le hizo caso—. Ahora quítate la banda. ¡Vamos!

—Espera, ¿lo decías en serio?

—¿Tengo pinta de no haberlo hecho? ¡Pues claro que sí!

Nanashi la miró unos instantes, y luego le dirigió una sonrisa picarona que le hizo pensarse si no estaba comentiendo un error al pedirle eso. El muchacho se puso de pie mientras se la desanudaba.

—Está bien, lo haré. Pero pienso cobrarme algo… Ya que no suelo hacerlo todos los días. — Declaró, como si fuese una hazaña sobrenatural.

Dorothy fue a responderle cuando notó que le ponían algo sobre los ojos y le anudaban fuertemente a la nuca. Se llevó las manos al lugar y notó que Nanashi le había puesto su banda, impidiéndole ver nada. Intentó quitársela, pero unas manos más grandes que las suyas le sujetaron por las muñecas, y tirando de ellas le dio la vuelta y la piso de pie. La sujetó firmemente por la cintura con una mano y le sostuvo las suyas con la que tenía al aire, tan pequeñas y finas eran.

—Nanashi, ¿¡qué demonios te crees que estás haciendo!? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo!

—Vamos, vamos, Dorothy, no armes tanto escándalo. Sólo voy a cobrarme lo que quiero a cambio de habérmela quitado.

—¡Pero me la has puesto a mí en los ojos y no puedo ver nada! — Él se rió.

—Me dijiste que la quitase, pero no dónde querías que la pusiese.

Fue a replicarle pero no le dio tiempo. Notó la respiración del muchacho demasiado próxima, al igual que un leve cosquilleo en el rostro al rozarse los cabellos de él con sus mejillas. Volvió a enrojecer e intentó escaparse de su sujeción, pero le resultaba imposible. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba nerviosa e indecisa, no podía ver nada, y además la tenía sujeta una persona mucho más fuerte que ella. Fue retrocediendo hasta que se topó con la columna en la que había estado apoyada durante su breve conversación con Snow, y en ese momento se arrepentía por haberse quedado allí y no haberse marchado con la pequeña cuando pudo. A saber lo que iba a hacerle Nanashi ahora que ella estaba completamente sujeta.

—Na-Nanashi… — Su voz temblaba. Tragó saliva lentamente y se notaba la boca seca.

—No tienes por qué tenerme miedo. No voy a hacerte nada malo. — Su voz sonaba increíblemente seductora.

Se fue acercando cada vez más a sus labios. Ella giró la cabeza. Su respiración era muy agitada. Notó los dedos de Nanashi tomarle con suavidad el mentón y colocarle la cara en su posición original. Intentó volver a zafarse, pero los reflejos del muchacho fueron más rápidos y atrapó los labios de la hechicera, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Dorothy sintió que el mundo se le venía encima… y que a la vez desaparecía mientras notaba como la boca de Nanashi humedecía la suya, seca, y no pudo evitar pensar durante una fracción de segundo que era una sensación agradable y cálida. El estómago se le encogió cuando notó que su lengua empezaba a rozarle los labios, como pidiendo permiso para entrar, y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido.

A raíz de eso, inconscientemente pasaron muchas cosas, y muy seguidas: ella abrió la boca y profundizó el beso; él le soltó las muñecas y le rodeó la cintura, acercándose más; ella atrapó el cuello del muchacho durante unos instantes, para bajar sus manos a las mejillas de él y acercar aun más sus rostros, y atrapó varios mechones de su pelo con la mano, peinándolos y enredándolos con sus dedos, sintiéndolo tan cálido como sus labios, como su lengua y como su cuerpo, que estaba ligeramente presionado contra el suyo.

Cuando les faltó el aire se separaron, jadeantes, y Nanashi retiró la tela que cubría los ojos de Dorothy, que aun seguían cerrados, y se la ató a su propia frente. Acarició los labios de la chica y se dio la vuelta rápidamente para marcharse, pero ella abrió los ojos y se plantó delante de él.

—¡Primero!—Gritó—. ¡Esto no ha pasado! ¿Entendido? ¡Segundo! ¡No te hagas esperanzas de que vuelva a pasar!

—Pero si acabas de decir que…

—¡Y tercero! — Le cruzó la cara de un bofetón, dejándole los ojos muy abiertos—. ¡Ni se te ocurra el volver a hacerlo!

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó, andando de una forma poco femenina, roja como un tomate y molesta. Él se fue por el otro lado, con las manos tras la cabeza, sonriendo y con una mejilla al rojo vivo, demasiado contento por lo que acababa de suceder como para pensar en las consecuencias negativas de sus actos.


End file.
